User talk:Dashiva
"Manual categories" What are they and what should I do about them? XD NPC Classification Hey, how do you classify an NPC like that? I dont understand what a contact is. If you could explain, I'd like to write it into my edits. thanks, Clopnaz : The type parameter isn't well-defined at the moment. "Contact" (probably carryover from City of Heroes) is the same as "Mission giver". Eventually someone's going to have to make a list of standard NPC types and put it on the template page. Until then I don't think we should fret too much over it; just check a similar NPC's page and use the same value. - Dashiva 02:17, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::Alright. I'm planning on spending a good bit of time working with tarapedia. Any advice to a noobie? Clopnaz 17:14, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::: Read existing pages, read talk pages, read TaRaPedia:Formatting and its subpages (not completely stable, but a good introduction). Ask lots of questions. It's very easy for a wiki to end up as a lot of individuals editing the same pages, we need to make sure there's communication and cooperation as well. - Dashiva 17:32, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Map vs Minimap I see two of you are extracting artwork from the source files. I have yet to bother looking around, however I have an idea/request. Can the map images used for the minimap be extracted? This is a much more detailed version then the ingame map and could be very useful for showing more detailed quest/location/mob information. Thanks in advance. reverend@theconclave.org Image links using ImageMap in a Template Hi Dashiva, I've been trying to get the image link working in a template with parameters coming from the template call, but I was unsuccessful. I tried to make template to be imagelink to the Logos article with Logos name as a parameter. The problem is ImageMap extension is complaining about not specifying the image name. Can you please help me out, how to make ImageMap working in the templates? Image: }_(logos).png desc none default Power}}} (logos) → Zarevak 02:01, 13 November 2007 (UTC) : Imagemap doesn't have a mediazilla:2257 workaround included, so it doesn't allow parameters. I have made a subst-version that works at User:Dashiva/Template/Imagemap (took a while to get around mediazilla:5678) which works, but will require manual updating if the template changes. Added a category for that purpose. - Dashiva 12:35, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :: Great work Dashiva! I was hoping to add imagelink to the template to link the MissingIcon to the upload page under correct Logos name. Using the subst it is not possible to here, but we will definitely use it on other places. Thank you! :: → Zarevak 13:25, 13 November 2007 (UTC) wpDestFile=Apples.png}} http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/tabulawiki/en/images//8/8f/MissingLogosref.GIF ::: The Logos might be possible too. Assuming the number of images to be used is limited enough that you can supply the URLs yourself and the images do not require resizing, you can do something like this (without the float). Just change Apples.png to a variable (and potentially the URL too if you want multiple link images possible). - Dashiva 17:26, 13 November 2007 (UTC) Admin privileges Heya, I am still among you, I've just be extremely busy these past few weeks. :-) However, I couldn't help but notice how active you've been in the Tabula Rasa wiki. I was wondering if you'd be interested in having administrative rights. There's not much difference, except that you'd be able to block vandals, you'd be able to protect pages, and you'd have full access to all pages in the wiki, including protected pages. Drop me a line on my talk page or you can e-mail me directly at tonyv@pcfreepress.com if you're interested. If you are, I'll grant the administrative privileges within a day or so. Thanks a ton for the hard work, and you've done an incredible job making the Tabula Rasa wiki a fantastic community resource! --TonyV 13:33, 27 November 2007 (UTC) : Heya again, I saw your message on my talk page. I've granted Sysop and Bureaucrat privileges to your account, so you should be good to go! When you get a chance, could you please drop me an e-mail at tonyv@pcfreepress.com? There's an event coming up that I wanted to ask you if you're interested in participating in, and rather not do it on the public talk page. :-) --TonyV 05:03, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :: Aye-aye, cap'n! - Dashiva 14:37, 28 November 2007 (UTC) : Grrr... My mail host's server got greylisted. :-( Can you please forward the e-mail to kingskippus@gmail.com instead? Sorry about that. --TonyV 02:39, 29 November 2007 (UTC)